powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dependency
The circumstance in which the user is dependent on the regular usage of drugs, devices, etc. to control/retain their powers, stay cognizant, or even to remain alive. Variation of both Affinity and Aversion. Opposite to Self Sufficiency and Self-Sustenance Also Called *Life Dependency *Power Dependency *Superhuman Dependency Capabilities The user is forced to regularly use something, such as drugs, devices, species, structures, elements, etc. to perform certain tasks in order, remain alive and/or to retain/control their powers. Associations * Blood Empowerment * Consumption Healing * Disease Suppression * Drug Usage * Electric Life * Emotional Consistency * Life-Force Absorption * Life Preservation * Power Instability * Powers Via Object * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Regulation * Soul Absorption * Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Limitation Transcendence Known Users Comics/Cartoons Known Objects *Arc-Reactor (Marvel Comics) *Zombrex (Dead Rising) *Lazarus Pit (DC Comics) *Candy (Deadman Wonderland) *Lao Mang Lone Soup (Xiaolin Showdown) *Life Extender Machine (Team Fortress 2) *Sustenance (Cybersix) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Roger Smith.jpg|Roger (American Dad!) and his alien species must constantly act mean and cruel to stay alive, as otherwise their "bitchiness" will turn to bile and poison them to death. Mr. Freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) must be kept at sub-zero temperatures to survive. Two face.jpg|Two-Face (DC Comics) mostly relies on his coin to make his decisions. Johann_Kraus.jpg|Due to his lack of a physical body, Johann Kraus (Hellboy/BPRD) must wear a special containment suit or his ectoplasmic form will fade out of existence. Iron Man.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) depends on an arc reactor in his chest to prevent shrapnel lodged in his body from entering his heart and killing him. Omega_Red.jpg|Due to metal poisoning from his carbonadium tentacles, Omega Red (Marvel Comics) must regularly drain life energy to sustain his life. 2553688-92071-77225-invisible-woman super.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel) needs to wear a special suit in order to be completely invisible which has no effect on normal clothes. 250px-Human Torch.png|The Human Torch (Marvel) needs to wear a special suit that is completely immune to fire due to ordinary clothes would burned off. Thomas Cassidy (Earth-616).jpg|In order to use his Bio-Organic Thermokinetic Blasts, Black Tom Cassidy (Marvel) requires a wooden object to focus them through, such as his shillelagh. File:Werecats_(Zombie_Island).png|The Werecats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) need to drain life-force from victims every harvest moon. Chase Young.jpg|Despite being immortal, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) needs to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup everyday to retain his human form and to stay young forever. Hellboy2poster5.jpg|Abe Sapien (Hellboy/BPRD) must wear a special breathing apparatus when outside of water for prolonged periods. Anime/Manga Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) requires regular blood transfusions to maintain her vitality. Dr.GeroNV.png|If Android 10/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) and Android 19 are away from Dr. Gero's Lab, they need to absorb energy… Android19a.jpg|…or else they'll drain their power reserves and begin to malfunction. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) relies on the Altana of Earth for his immortality, and prolonged separation would cause his accumulated supply to run dry. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) relies on the Altana of Kouan for her immortality, and prolonged separation caused her accumulated supply to run dry, which led to her death. Zerochan.Kikyo.(Inuyasha).42922.jpg|Kikyo (InuYasha) must regularly absorb dead souls to sustain her undead body. Hidan Ritual.jpg|Hidan (Naruto) has to lick someones blood and stand in the Jashin symbol to complete his curse. WholeKojou.png|Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) must taking some of his own blood to stop his vampiric urges take over when he gets aroused either through smells or other things. pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) must eat her brother's flesh to prevent from becoming a monster herself. Bui In Armor.JPG|Bui (YuYu Hakusho) wears a special type of armor to contain his demon energy which he lacks control over. Volume 3.jpg|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) must regularly keep a special lollipop in her mouth to maintain her body temperature outside of cold environments. Sora and Shiro Dependency.jpg|Sora and Shiro (No Game No Life) must reliance mutually and be closed together to fight opponents... Shiro without Sora.png|...If they're separated, this is terrific example, Shiro without Sora... Sora without Shiro.png|...another terrific example, Sora without Shiro. Rea_Sanka.jpg|As a unique zombie, Rea Sanka (Sankarea) must consume hydrangea leaves to remain lucid and too keep her body from decaying. Videogames Quarians.jpg|Quarians (Mass Effect) are dependent on specialized environmental suits because of their near-nonexistent immune systems. Python MGS.jpg|After losing his body's ability to regulate temperature, Python (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) must wear a special cooling suit filled with liquid nitrogen or risk being literally burned alive from the inside out. Albert_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) needs to regularly inject himself with a specialized serum to keep the virus inside his body in check. Drahmin.png|Drahmin (Mortal Kombat) needs to wear the Face of Kun-Lo to prevent himself from losing his mind to an oni's mindless rage. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) must regularly consume souls to maintain his physical body or risk being shunted back to the Spectral Realm. BB Corps.jpg|Due in part to their severe psychological trauma, the members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit can only survive outside of their suits for a few minutes. Jehuty.jpg|After suffering irreparable damage to his heart and lungs, Dingo Egret (Zone of the Enders) is forced to remain inside the Orbital Frame Jehuty to preserve his life. Kabal MK.png|After being severely burned by Kintaro, Kabal (Mortal Kombat) must now wear a breathing mask and mobile life support to remain alive. RaidenRising.jpg|As his new cyborg body lacks self-repair units of its own, Raiden (Metal Gear) must periodically steal fuel cells and batteries from other robots and cyborgs to recharge and heal. Arpeggio1.png|Due to his small body making incapable of flying, Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) build a mechanical birdcage on wheels to help him travel. Frank West.jpg|Frank West (Dead Rising) requires the Zombrex drug to prevent from becoming a zombie himself. Television/Movies Hiccup-Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-9626230-2000-850.jpg|Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) needs Hiccup to stabilize his new modified tail to fly. Angel1.jpg|Like all vampires, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) must regularly ingest mammalian blood to maintain his vitality. Glory Feeding.JPG|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) needs to periodically drain the sanity of others to maintain her own, but to also to keep Ben from gaining control. Joshua.png|Joshua (No Ordinary Family) requires special injections not only to retain his powers, but to stay alive. 113774-darth_vader.jpg |After being severely burned on Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars) was placed into a mobile life support unit to sustain his life. Mason Eckhart.jpg|After losing his immune system, Mason Eckhart (Mutant X) must wear synthetic skin, a white wig, and gloves to avoid infection. 73dfd41880f7eff49c107e0d7e65881c.jpg|Like Joshua, Dr. Dayton King (No Ordinary Family) needs the serum to keep himself alive as well as to resist the cancer he had 18 years ago. Darien Fawkes.jpg|Darien Fawkes (The Invisible Man) needs regular injections of a special counteragent or risk being driven insane by the Quicksilver in his system. Max Guevara.jpg|Due to a design flaw that renders her brain unable to produce enough serotonin, Max Guevara (Dark Angel) must ingest tryptophan or drink milk in order to avoid losing her powers and/or suffering violent seizures. Category:Common Powers Category:Power Sustainment Category:Galleries